Bad for the Soul
Summary Firehouse 51 responds to an odd call from a neighboring firehouse and the unusual circumstances prompt Severide and Cruz to take the investigation into their own hands to search out the real story. The truck welcomes new firefighter Stella Kidd, but her addition has repercussion inside the firehouse. Meanwhile, Casey moves forward in his run for alderman, but begins to realize that some voters have their own personal agendas for wanting him elected. Cast Main Cast * Jesse Spencer as Lieutenant Matthew Casey * Taylor Kinney as Lieutenant Kelly Severide * Monica Raymund as Firefighter Gabriela Dawson * Kara Killmer as Paramedic Sylvie Brett * David Eigenberg as Firefighter Christopher Herrmann * Yuri Sardarov as Firefighter Brian "Otis" Zvonecek * Joe Minoso as Firefighter Joe Cruz * Christian Stolte as Firefighter Randy "Mouch" McHolland * Steven R. McQueen as Paramedic Jimmy Borrelli * Eamonn Walker as Battalion Chief Wallace Boden Guest Stars * Holly Robinson Peete as Tamara Jones * Miranda Rae Mayo as Firefighter Stella Kidd * Brandon Jay McLaren as Danny Booker * James Waterston as Rich Corbin * Robert Newman as Chief Burwell * Randy Flagler as Firefighter Harold Capp * DuShon Brown as Connie * Colin Donnell as Doctor Connor Rhodes Co-Stars * TJ Jagadowski as Paramedic Rodney Ogle * David Folsom as Kevin Richter * Anthony Ferraris as Squad 3 Driver Tony Ferraris * Corey D. Williams as Dante * Kelly Lamont as Gretchen * Davis Aguila as Captain Torres * Tyler McAuley as 21 Firefighter #1 * Trace Hamilton as 21 Firefighter #2 * Peter DeFaria as Officer Tackett * Heidi Kettenring as Allison * Will Von Vogt as Pizza Delivery Driver * Juliet Hart as Ellen * Jeffrey Lupetin as Gerald * Daryl Anisfeld as Neighborhood Grandma * Jon Bennett as Rich Husband * Karen Edwards as Rich Wife * Daniel B. Strauss as Photographer * Yanis Kalnins as Dave Crew * Michael Brandt as Creator * Derek Haas as Creator * Dick Wolf as Executive Producer * Matt Olmstead as Executive Producer * Danielle Gelber as Executive Producer * Michael Brandt as Executive Producer * Derek Haas as Executive Producer * Joe Chappelle as Executive Producer * Arthur W. Forney as Executive Producer * Peter Jankowski as Executive Producer * Andrea Newman as Co-Executive Producer * Michael Gilvary as Co-Executive Producer * Sarah Kucserka as Co-Executive Producer * Veronica West as Co-Executive Producer * Carla Corwin as Supervising Producer * Tim Deluca as Supervising Producer * Todd Arnow as Producer * Jonathan Strauss as Co-Producer * Ian McCulloch as Consulting Producer * Jayson Crothers as Director Of Photography * Craig Jackson as Production Designer * Megan D'Arco as Editor * Atli Örvarsson as Music * Jonathan Strauss as Casting * Claire Simon as Casting * Lynn Kressel as Original Casting * Tiller Russell as Executive Story Editor * Michael A. O'Shea as Story Editor * Jill Weinberger as Story Editor Background information and Notes Category:Chicago Fire episodes Category:Episodes